Main page
~Introduction~ (Working on a new Introduction!) ~General Information~ ~Recent Events~ Format: '''MM/DD/YY '''New Allies (None Right Now) New Members Thorntail 2/25/17 AutumnLeaf 2/25/17 Blackmoon 2/25/17 Cinderkit 2/25/17 Lunakit 2/25/17 Creekkit 2/25/17 Lostvoice 2/25/17 Leaving Members Ivyfall 2/22/17 Silverlight(exiled) 2/23/17 Icepelt(died) 2/26/17 Roleplay Events Cloudkit became Cloudpaw Greykit became Greypaw Flood in camp, had to find a new camp. Greysky and Darkskies became mates- 2/8/17 Gathering- 2/17/17 Cleartail and Hailstorm became mates- 2/17/17 Greysky and Darkskies are expexting kits- 2/17/17 Greysky had two kittens: Shadowkit and Shykit- 2/20/17 Fallingclan lost alps, peacfully. 2/19,17 Fallingclan took the sever Pecos 2/21/17 Ivyfall left Fallingclan 2/22/17 Silverlight was exiled 2/23/17 Fallingclan battled with six wolves, and two rouge cats. All Battles were won, And Fallingclan keep Pecos, with no loss of cats. 2/23/17 Duskpaw died of wolves. 2/24/17 Hollyleaf died from a wolf. 2/25/17 Ashclaw returns. 2/25/17 We let go of Pecos. 2/26/17 Icepelt passed away by snake bite. 2/26/17 Icepelt was revived. 2/27/17 Icepelt and Crowpelt are mates. 2/28/17 dovetail and blacking are mates 3/1/17 dove tail had storm kit 3/1/17 dovetail is going to have more kits 3/2/17 ~Tag Badges~ Kit: Heart Apprentice:''' Paw '''Warrior: Lighting Elite warrior: Lightning Co deputy: Wing D'eputy:' Wing Medic cat: Leaf Elder: Clover Queen: Flower Leader: Star ~Rules/Regulations~ Double-Clanning Double-Clanning will not be tolerated in FallingClan. If you join us, we expect your allegiance to lie with us. If you are spotted double-grouping, or accused, you will be exiled on the spot. Naming Rouge names are permitted in FallingClan, but not suggested. It's ideal to use warrior names, but use realistic names. (For example: warrior names cannot be something that cats realistically don't know about, like arrowpelt) Powerplaying Powerplaying is not permitted in FallingClan. Be realistic with your roleplay; don't use unrealistic moves or 'powers'. Do not use 'NN', 'NM', or anything of that sort. Per Intruders If intruders are spotted in FallingClan territory, speak before you attack. Question them on their allegiance and purpose. If they refuse to leave, look to your leader for further actions. Respect your Superior Both your leader and deputy are to be treated with the utmost respect. Disrespect will not be tolerated, and will most likely event in punishment. Seriousness When roleplay sessions are active, please refrain from sillyness. Do not disrupt those who are roleplaying, and follow the plotline accordingly. Leaving the Clan Once you leave FallingClan, you may only return once more. If you caused issues in your time here, however, you will not be welcomed back. Remember FallingClan is not a hotel; do not join to leave in a day or two. Rules for Apprentices and Kits 1) Apprentices must have three training sessions completed and permission from their mentor before they can graduate. 2) Apprentices and kits cannot have mates. 3) Apprentices can only leave camp when accompanied by a warrior. 4) Kits cannot leave camp until they are older than three moons. 4) Kits must reach six moons before they become apprentices. (Two weeks) ~Activities~ Fallingclan has many activities roleplay or not. Fridays are when most activities are held in honor of the gathering. Activities may have sparing, and involve all members at times. Team Spar( like Hunger games) This is a game that involves spar. The leader ( Host ) Will Split you into teams. Apprentices and there mentor will be on a team. The leader will tell you what color to change your tag. That way other teams can tell you apart. you can pick a land and keep it safe as if it was your territory. When a team dies they go back to camp. This game is located in Fallingclan territory. The wounds do not count, Nor the victory. The leader will send you a jag about the teams that have fallen, what lands are safe, and anything requested you may need. kits may not join this game. This game is only hosted before the gathering. Good luck teams! Fox tag Fox tag is a game for apprentices and kits only. Apprentices need to be soft when playing with the kits. A Kit or an apprentice will be a fox, as the others try and defeat the fox. This game is often played. Good Luck fox! Mouse tag Mouse tag is similar to Fox tag, But using your hunting skills. A kit or apprentice is picked for being a mouse, as the others hunt the mouse. The mouse flees, hides, or frozen in terror. Kits or apprentices looks around camp using there nose for the hidden mouse. Good luck Hunters! Spar In spar, the wounds do not count. This is often used by mentors training apprentices. Sometimes in camp there will be a cage where you can spar, as others watch you either fail or victory. Lets hope you have your victory one day. Story time Elders or warriors that are resting tell kits stories about past clan cats and clan history. These story's are real things that has happen. Make them good! Moss ball Moss ball is a game played by kits, though apprentice join in for the fun. Kits role the ball of moss around camp. Doing cool tricks while passing the ball to the next player. Good Luck kits! ( Any games you have in mind talk on the leaders wall ) (Credits to Nightfur) ~The Warrior Code~ 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. (An apprentice needs to know the warrior code to become a warrior.) ~Chatstep~ Bored? Fallingclan members, and their allies can talk on this free chat. Go to your browser and look up www.chatstep.com Fallingclan The chat room name is: Fallingclan The username is your OCs name. And the password is Fallingclan. ( for all of them aswell ) This is only for Fallingclan. Roleplay If you want to roleplay on chatstep, the room name is Fallingclan Roleplay. Allies are aloud to join. Fun chat If you want to spam or talk about things not clan related, the room name is Fallingclan funchat. You dont need your Ocs name for the username in this one. Allies are aloud to join Fallingclan Allies If you want to talk with fallingclans allies, chat rooms name is Fallingclan Allies. Please have your oc name, and Allies can talk on this one as well. Rules for chatstep If you are in a chat room, only talk about what is meant for that chat room. Example, If you are In allies chat do not talk silly. If you are in Fun chat, do not talk about the clan. Just be silly and have fun. If your in roleplay chat, you can roleplay and spar but the wounds do not count. Do not use chat step to train your apprentices, But apprentices can use there skills in it. Bad words are aloud only in the silly, But No pointing bad words at people. There for you will be in trouble. Any drama made in the chats will be punished. ( only ones that made it and was in it ) So I suggest being a kind happy cat. ~Starclan~ ~Dress Code~ Non Members: Fox hats Scarfs Raccoon hat Freedom bands. Non Member sword. Bow and arrow. (Try and have your outfit match) Members: Elf Armor Spartan Armor Bow and arrows Swords Jamaaliday bows Elf armor Leaf armor Anything off the list ask the leader if you can wear it. Pelt color: ' ' Eye Color: ' ' Allegiances Leaders x3 Medicine Cats x4 Elite warriors x8 Warriors x30 ( Accepting!) Apprentices x15 (ACCEPTING) Kits x25 Queens x10 Permanent Queenx5 ( Accepting!) Elders x10 ~Cats of Fallingclan~ Bluestarorsight.jpg|Bluestar- leader of Fallingclan Darkskies.jpg|Darkskies- Deputy of Fallingclan Cat.jpg|Thundersky- Co-deputy of Fallingclan Blue.jpg|Greysky- Queen/ Elite Warrior of Fallingclan Dax_1.jpg|Stormfire- Warrior of Fallingclan NightClaw as a real cat .jpg|NightClaw Warrior of FallingClan Hailstorm...jpg|Hailstorm- Warrior of Fallingclan Clearnight.jpg|Clearnight- Warrior of Fallingclan Walpole-Drewsville-Found-black-and-wh-June-22.jpg|Lostvoice- Warrior of Fallingclan bat_by_wafflez_mc.jpg|dovetail-warrior of falling clan|linktext=dovetail-warrior of falling clan Moonpelt.jpg|Moonpelt, Warrior of Fallingclan ~Theme Songs~ Hailstorm- Panic Bluestar- Scars to your beautiful Darkskies- Just Hold On Thundersky- Greater Hollyleaf- Beauty Nightclaw- Mad Hatter or Cake Greysky- Sparrows Silverlight- How far Ill go. Dawnpaw- Forest ~Territory/Camp~ Server: Seirra madre Camp: Bluestaryay's den Description: This is the light part of the forest, where the sun actually beams threw the leaves lighting up the forest floor making a good place for prey to soak in the sun. The trees are think, easy to climb, but some branches are dead and can injure of kill a cat by stepping on it. What your step! Prey: Mice, Voles, Squirrels, rabbits, birds such as, starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. Predator: Fox, badgers, dogs often let out from two leg homes, owls, eggles, and wolves. Description: This is the dark part of the forest. The sunlight is blocked from the dark think branches that hang over the sky. There is a little puddle, nothing lives nor grows in it, only fallen leaves soak in it, or prey gathering water. Foxes and badgers are often found in this part of the forest. The trees are too skinny to climb and branches well snap under and weight , only carrying squirrels and birds. Prey:Mice, Voles, Squirrels, rabbits, birds such as, starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. Predator: Fox, badgers, dogs often let out from two leg homes, owls, eggles, and wolves. Description: In this small canyon there is a window where a small river runs though. There are rocks that as uses as steps to the top where cats look off the edge nor fall to there death. Apprentices are not allowed here, when with a warrior until they are towards the end of training. Prey: Mice, Voles, rabbits, birds such as, starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes, hawks. Predator: Fox, big cats, hawks, eagles, spiders. Description: The woods surround a small patch of sand with salty water surrounding the sandy bay. A cat falling in this water would normally not make it, or have a great time washing there pelt clean. Fish are often found lying alive washed up on sand after a storm. Prey: Mice, Voles, fish, Squirrels, birds such as, starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. Predator: Fox, dogs often let out from two leg homes, Hawks, and the salty water. Description: When you leave the forest, you well enter some grass lands. A Big oak tree with hanging branches leans in the wind. The tree is easy to climb, and the branches are thick, and strong to hold anything. There is a clearing with a mud pit close to the tree, careful! You don’t want to fall in that! Prey: Mice, Voles, Squirrels, rabbits, birds such as, starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes, hawks. Predator: Foxes, badgers, owls, and eagles. Description: When you first enter this land, you may think there is no water, when really after a few paw steps you will find a small waterfall with the most best tasting water. The prey runs low here, but most hide in bushes. There is an abandoned cave, bats often come and go from it. There are risks of Falling off cliffs and over the waterfalls, watches your paws! Prey: Mice, Voles,birds such as, hawks. Predator: eggless and risk of falling off a cliff. Description: This snowing mountains hardly needs to be patrolled and only is often patrolled when the leader of medic cat needs to get to the moon pool. At the tip of a mountain, you can gaze at the sky and see stars gleaming in the sky. Prey: Voles, birds such as, Hawks. Predator: eggles, big cats and wolves. ~Roleplay Hours~ We are an very active clan. We roleplay everyday. Weekdays:(Monday-Friday) Due to school, we have roleplays at 6:00 to 7:00 (central time ) or 5:00 to 7:00 (central time) Weekends:(Saturday-Sunday) No school days! 1:00-7:00 (central time) Or 10:00am-8:00pm ( central time) What if you can not roelplay? If you can not roleplay its best to let the leader know before then. Just simple post a comment on the page saying you cant come, you do not need to put why, but some people like to know why. This way the leader does not think you are Inactive. If are are Inactive for a week you are Exiled. Who leads the roleplay? The leader, normally. If the leader can not make it, The deputy will take charge. If the deputy can not make it, then the co deputy. If the co deputy can't, the leader will normally ask a Elite warrior or an warrior. So always be ready to lead the roleplay. If you do lead, you are expected to write what happened on the leaders wall. You can not punish anyone, but you can give them work with the apprentices, or care for elders. How do I roleplay? Well, when roleplaying we want it to be serious, or you will be asked to leave. If you your talking out of roleplay just use the () Or you can use a capital I If you do not have free chat. When you are doing an action you need to mark it with some letter(s). Like these, IXX, Zzz, XX, VV,::, :, I, II, QQ,. Some of these will get blocked in chat. The most commonly used for not getting blocked is, : . When your Oc is talking you do not need to mark it. How do you know if someone is power playing? When someone is power playing they are not listening to your actions. They do things that cats cant actually do. If you find someone doing this just politely let them know they are power playing. If your mentoring an apprentice that is power playing, its fine. They are learning how to be more detailed. ~Contacts~ (Bluestar) Email: bluestar.fallingclan@gmail.com Amino: Bluestar Instragram: Bluestar.Fallingclan Animal jam: Nøbleblue ~Fallingclan Links~ ~Oc Pages~ ~Quotes~ "We Fall, as one, we Rise, as one" - Velocityy- "Mistakes are Mistakes, Everyone makes them, Mistake are to be learned from" ~Greysky~ 'I know i'm supposed to be affraid but i'm not we can pull through this together as one' -Dawnpaw ~Affiliations- Alliances Enemies ~Applications~ Joining Form Name''' -'' ''Username -'' ''Gender -'' ''Personality-'' ''Appearance (Pelt/Eye Color) -'' ''Breed -'' ''Timezone-'' '''''Theme song- ''Desired Rank -'' ''Fighting Example-'' ''Hunting example-'' ''Medic example (Only if Medic cat)-'' ''Why you want to join fallingclan-'' ''Loyalty Promise -'' Alliance Application ''Group Name -'' ''Leader(s) Name -'' ''Leader(s) Username -'' ''Orientation -'' ''Member Count -'' ''How You Will Benefit -'' ''How We Will Benefit -'' ''Territory-'' ~Page Editors~ Happy Hunting!